Toilets
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: R&R "Patrick did it to SpongeBob!" "That was because SpongeBob was flexible! Little teme three isn't flexible yet! You have to wait until he's older!" Naruto scolded, glaring at the little onyx orbed boy who only glared back.


****

****

Toilets

By: Regina Guthrie

"S-Sayuri! Put that down!" Sasuke hissed running towards the little pink and black haired two year old who squealed while running in the other direction, Sasuke's mother's glass vase in her tiny hands.

"You know Teme, when I was younger, this lady that took care of me used to sing me a song and I'd be a good boy. Maybe you should do the same for Sayuri." Naruto chipped in as he watched his best friend chase down his God child, grinning goofily as he sat on the couch. He made no move to get up and help the angry Uchiha.

"I don't have time, dobe!" Sasuke gritted out, trying to get a hold of his daughter. He was going to kill Sakura for leaving him here with the children. They were monsters! When Sakura was around they were behaved and sweet as could be but when she was gone, they were worse then the akatsuki it seemed! He didn't know how she delt with it!

"Twinkle twinkle little Sayuri! How I wonder why you're in such a hurry. Up above on that bookcase so high while you wave to your daddy goodbye. twinkle twinkle little Sayuri. How your hair is so long and curly. I hope your daddy can get you down from there. Or your mommy with skin him bare. Twinkle twin-"

"Shut! up! dobe!" The very pissed off Uchiha growled reaching for the tiny girl who had climbed up onto the bookcase Sakura stored all her medical books in. Her long curls bounced slightly as she stuck her little tongue out at her father with a giggle as she hugged the vase to her chest. "Sayuri Uchiha, come here." Sasuke commanded keeping his arms outstretched so she could climb down but she only laughed.

"You gotta catch me, addy!" She squealed, standing up on the top of the book case and running along the top of the row of them that outlined the west living rooms wall. Sasuke watched her go as his blood boiled. Wait until he got his hands on her!

"Hey, teme. When your kids get older and ask who your first kiss was with are you going to tell them to truth?" Naruto began, tapping his chin as he acted as though he was oblivious of the situation taking place around him. "Because you know I think that you should lie and tell them it was with Kiba instead of me cause I know you were going through that gay stage of yours but I don't want my God children to think I was into boys too."

"I wasn't gay!" Sasuke yelled, rubbing his temples slightly while taking a deep breath. Between his children and his dobe of a friend, he had gained a headache and he was nearly ready to blow up anything and everything. This was torture and it wasn't fair that he had to take care of them. Sakura was the mother. She loved kids and she had a way with them. She should be home, watching them. Not the other way around!

"You know teme; I haven't seen Ryu and Hachiro in a while. Did you put them down for a nap or something?" At Naruto's words Sasuke stiffened and turned to the blond with a glare.

"Naruto." He hissed between clenched teeth. "You said you'd take care of them while I got Sayuri to calm down." Sasuke told his friend in a low, strangled voice as his hands balled up into fists. Of course the dobe couldn't handle two Uchiha brats! He didn't even know how to take care of his own children without Hinata's help!

"O-oh. W-well you see...umm..." Naruto's eyes darted around the room as he tried to keep from meeting the deadly glare of his best friend. "Umm... I think I'm gonna go check on them!" He hurriedly jumped off the couch as he ran up the stairs that led to the second story of the Uchiha household. Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he watched his friend leave in irritation.

"Addy! Me dropping it!" Sayuri squealed while giggling as she watched her father turn around quickly and his eyes grow wide as he watched the vase slip from her fingers.

* * *

"Little Teme one, Little Teme three, come out come out where ever you are!" Naruto's small sing song whisper echoed through the hall as he began to open and close all the doors that he came across, peaking in and checking for the little Uchiha brothers. Sighing to himself he shook his head. Why did Sasuke have to have so many little copies of himself? Maybe if he would have had just one he wouldn't be in such a hassle. And to think the insane Uchiha wanted _more!_

Almost out of hope, Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head as he opened yet another door, peaking for the little boys. He had kids of his own too of course, but Tashi and Niki were never like this. These loving little children were defiantly called Uchiha brats for a reason.

"Stop it! You need to go in!" A hushed voice said in aggravation. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he glanced to the bathroom door that lay in the middle of Sasuke and Sakura's room and the nursery. Closing the door to the room he was checking at the moment, the blond silently hurried to the door the voice was coming from.

"MMnn!" A small whine carried out from the other side of the door. Naruto frowned. That sounded like the newest addition to the Uchiha house hold. But why was the little four month old Uchiha in the bathroom? Four month olds couldn't use the toilet yet, could they? Naruto thought about it for a moment more, debating with himself about the question but then shook his head. No, they couldn't.

"Go in!" The voice got louder and angrier. Naruto recognized the voice immediately. It was Ryu. But why was Ryu in the bath room with Hachiro? Getting down on his hands and knees, Naruto peaked through the crack of the door to try and see what was going on inside the room. When everything seemed to clear from blurry to solid figures, Naruto's blue eyes widened and he busted through the door in shock.

"L-Little Teme one! What are you doing to little teme three!" The blond shrieked in horror as he took in the scene before him. Ryu, Sasuke's oldest son, had Hachiro, Sasuke's youngest son, in his arms and was trying to force the crying baby into the toilet. One of the little babies feet were already in while the other was kicking as he continued to whine and try to get away from his older brother. Ryu's eyes widened when he came face to face with Naruto.

"I...he... I was just... Umm..." The little Sasuke look-a-like stuttered as he looked back at the emerald orbed baby in his hands with a glare. "I'm supposed to be the only boy." He mumbled, gritting his teeth and continuing to try and shove the baby into the swirling pool of water. Naruto's eyes widened more as he ran towards the little boy and yanked Hachiro out of his arms.

"Little Teme! You can't just shove little Teme three in the toilet cause you want to be the only boy! It doesn't work that way!"

"Patrick did it to SpongeBob!"

"That was because SpongeBob was flexible! Little teme three isn't flexible yet! You have to wait until he's older!" Naruto scolded, glaring at the little onyx orbed boy who only glared back.

"I'll teach him to be flexible! Give him back!" Ryu angrily snapped, jumping up and down as he tried to get his little brother out of Naruto's grip.

"Listen little teme! If you want to play SpongeBob go flush Sayuri down the toilet! She's flexible and she can swim!" The blonde told him, patting the little black haired babies back softly, trying to calm down his small cries he let out every few seconds.

"But I like Sayuri." Ryu mumbled, crossing his arms and flopping down onto the ground with sad eyes. "But I don't like him." Naruto sighed as he looked down at the little boy. He knew Ryu was going to have a hard time with Hachiro coming into the family. Even though he was stupid sometimes, Naruto realized it quickly. Sasuke had always given Ryu all the attention when it came to training and everything. Sayuri was too little to learn anything like that so to Ryu, the moments he trained and played with his father meant a lot to him.

When Sakura had had the newest little Uchiha, Hachiro, Sasuke hadn't had much time to teach his older son that much. He was always helping Sakura take care of him while also trying to balance out his time with Sayuri and Ryu, cutting the time Ryu had with his father alone down low. It was only natural that the little boy wanted the newer child gone.

"Ryu, this is your little brother though. Don't you think it's great that you get to teach him all the cool new stuff your learning when he gets older." Naruto asked, taking a seat next to the little Uchiha. Ryu looked at Naruto and then down at the baby in his arms.

"No cause daddy doesn't want to teach me new stuff because he likes Hachiro better. Daddy doesn't want to teach me anymore cause I can't get the fireball jutsu down so he got Hachiro because I couldn't do it." Naruto's eyes softened as he watched tears leak from Ryu's eyes as he began to cry lightly.

"Ryu, Sasuke loves you. He didn't get Hachiro to replace you." Naruto tried to explain to the child. His heart clenched as he watched more tears run down the little boy's cheeks as he desperately tried to take in air. His little body was shaking and his arms were wrapped around his legs as he hugged himself.

"Y-yes he did. Last night daddy promised he'd read me a story but Hachiro started crying and Mommy was sleeping so he went and rocked him to sleep and never came back." Ryu told the blue orbed male, not hiding his cries anymore as they rattled from his chest and out his mouth. Gently, Naruto wrapped the arm that wasn't holding the baby around Ryu's shaking shoulder and hugged him to his side.

"Ryu, I promise you your dad loves you. Hachiro isn't here because you didn't learn that Jutsu. Sasuke didn't learn it that quickly either when he was taught. He had to work really hard to get it. He knows it's hard and he's proud of you for the hard work you put forth to try to learn it. Sakura and Sasuke just thought that maybe you and Sayuri would like a new brother to play with."

"B-but I don't w-w-want a new b-br-brother. I d-don't want to sh-share d-daddy with h-him." He continued to cry. Naruto was about to say something but stopped when he noticed the tall figure standing in the door way. Glancing up at his best friend, Naruto shook his head as if telling Sasuke he didn't know what else to say.

"Sayuri's in time out. Put Hachiro to bed." Sasuke ordered the blond. Naruto didn't object or yell at the Uchiha for telling him what to do for once but instead he quickly stood up and left, hoping Sasuke could make Ryu feel better.

Watching Naruto leave, Sasuke sighed and looked down at the crying child who wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Ryu." He called softly as he took a seat on the cool tile floor next to his son. Sasuke scanned the appearance of his little look-a-like and then frowned. He was a mess and the tears that were streaming down his cheeks only made his heart clench. He had heard about everything that had been said between his son and Naruto and to say he was shocked would have been an understatement. He had no idea his son had felt that way.

"A-are you going to g-get rid o-of me?" Ryu cried out, hugging his legs closer to himself as more tears began to escape his eyes. Sasuke glanced down at the small boy in shock.

"I would never get rid of you, Ryu."

"B-but you got Hachiro because I didn't learn the Jutsu."

"That's not true." Sasuke hissed out, trying to be gentle but his anger getting the better of him. He watched his son flinch slightly as he stared up at him in shock. "You mean everything to me Ryu. Don't you ever think you don't."

"B-but"

"There's no buts. You're everything. I love your mother with everything I have but it was _you_ I came back for. I wouldn't be here and I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." Sasuke explained, wrapping his arms around his shocked son and pulling him onto his lap as he held him tightly. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have come back and fallen in love with your mother and then we both would have been miserable. There wouldn't have been a Sayuri and there wouldn't have been a Hachiro. I wouldn't give you up for the world Ryu. You saved me." Sasuke whispered, kissing the top of the little Uchiha's head before resting his chin on top.

Ryu stayed quiet as his father held him, lost in his thoughts. He had been so afraid that one of the three most important people in his life had replaced him. He was so torn apart inside at the thought of his father loving the new baby more then him that he couldn't stand it. Smiling slightly, Ryu cuddled closer into his father embrace. He was happy his dad loved him and didn't want him gone. He was happy that he wasn't being replaced.

"I love you daddy." Ryu murmured, closing his eyes tiredly as he held onto his father shirt softly, soaking up the attention the older Uchiha was giving him.

"I love you too." Sasuke mumbled back, pulling the little boy closer to him. "More then you could ever imagine." He whispered out after he heard his son's soft breathing, showing that he had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! I'm home!" Sakura called, closing the door to the Uchiha house hold softly. She waited a few seconds for a grunt from her husband to show he had heard her but she only got silence in return. "Sasuke-kun?" Her worried voice called once again as she started towards the living room. Glancing inside the room her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke's mothers glass vase in pieces on the ground and Naruto sleeping soundly on the couch with Sayuri's small form sleeping on his chest. Shaking her head slightly Sakura frowned.

Starting up the staircase towards her room the green orbed woman only ran through the possibilities of where Sasuke could have been. He always replied to her when she announced her arrival home and he never once didn't come out to greet her with a glance to make sure she was okay before going back to whatever it was he was doing. This was odd.

"Sasu-" She was about to call again until her eyes landed upon the two figures lying soundly in their bed. Leaning against the door frame Sakura only giggled. Sasuke's form was sprawled out on their king sized bed, his mouth slightly a gap. Ryu was cuddled up to his left side in a ball and his head was resting on his father's chest. On the other side of Sasuke, the newest addition to the Uchiha family, Hachiro was also curled into Sasuke's side sleeping.

Leaning her head against the door frame Sakura smiled. She could only imagine what her two team mates had to go through to make them so tired that they took a nap in the middle of the day. She had to admit, three little Uchiha's were a handful but she was positive the two could handle them and besides for the broken vase downstairs she was positive they did a good job.

Pushing herself up the pink haired woman walked towards the bed and slowly climbed onto it, the mattress squeaking slightly in protest. Sakura stiffened as she watched Sasuke's eyebrows twitch softly before his onyx orbs opened slightly, glancing at her. A smirk over took his features as he once again closed his eyes.

"C'mere Sakura." He mumbled tiredly, patting his bare stomach lightly and then encircled his arm around Ryu. Sakura giggled but complied as she eased herself down onto the older Uchiha's chest, her body on top of his. It was silent for a while. Sakura listening to her husband's heart beat and her small fingers drawing patterns on his skin. She was sure he had drifted back into his slumber.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered softly, picking her head up off his chest and looking at him. Said man grunted in reply. "Did they cause you any trouble?" She whispered out again, trying to keep the mood peaceful and unharmed. Sasuke only smirked as he went through the events he had gone through in the last two days with his three kids. Pulling his arm from around Hachiro this time, he settled his fingers into Sakura's soft hair, rubbing at her scalp tenderly.

"Not really." He mumbled, pulling her up to him and planting his lips onto hers ever so softly, Sakura closed her eyes as she sighed and pressed her lips harder against his. She had missed them all while she was on the mission she was forced to attend. In a way she was happy to have gone because it had been so long since she had gotten to go on one but at the same time she hated that Sasuke hadn't come too. He usually always went on missions with her. She was just happy to be home.

"I'm surprised." Was her breathless reply as Sasuke's lips detached from hers and his neck craned upwards so he could apply kisses to the skin on her neck. Sakura purred lowly as she allowed him to have is way for a few moments before she pulled away. "Kids Sasuke" She told him with a giggle as his frown deepened. Looking back and forth between his sons Sasuke smirked.

"I want another one." He mumbled, looking at his wife. Sakura only giggled more at her lovers comment before snuggling back into his chest with a sigh.

"Sasuke, we just had Hachiro. Don't be in such a rush." She playfully told him, taking the hand of their youngest child into her own as she ran her fingers over his. She smiled. She remembered when Ryu and Sayuri were that small. When There fingers were just so tiny and chubby. Frowning, Sakura glanced up at Sasuke. "They grow up so fast." Was her said mumble as her gaze shifted towards the oldest of their three children. Sasuke fallowed.

Running his fingers through Ryu's hair Sasuke nodded. "My biggest concern is Sayuri." He mumbled, his eyes narrowing at the thought of all the boys who were going to fawn over his precious daughter. Sakura giggled as she watched his face turn murderous. It was no secret Sasuke Uchiha was _very_ protective over his daughter. Sakura truly did feel bad for her little girl. She might never get married, let alone have a boyfriend. Heck, even a boy that was her friend was probably going to be slim chances.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." Sakura mumbled, pulling herself further up towards the Uchiha as she kissed his cheek and then laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling her nose into his neck lovingly as she closed her eyes with a sigh. Sasuke smirked before kissing the top of her head.

...

...

...

"Ommy! Addy! Why you weave me out!" Sayuri squealed unhappily as she pranced her way over to her parent's bed and not so gently pounced on it, waking up all four Uchiha's in the process.

"Sayuri go away!" Ryu growled angrily as he snuggled further into his father. Sayuri only pouted before crawling over to her older brother, crossing her arms over her chest as she frowned.

"You're a mean big brother." She told him with a scowl but then her scowl turned into a smile. "But me wove you anyways." She said, leaning down and kissing his cheek as the little boy's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Eww! Sayuri! That's gross!" He angrily told her, trying to push the little girl away but she only laughed and continued to kiss him on his cheek, his nose, his forehead, his chin anything she could reach. Sakura laughed at her two children as Sasuke only smirked. Hachiro's big green eyes were watching his sibling actions as a grin spread across his lips.

"Ryu! You mean!" The pink and black curly haired child complained as she leaned back, sticking her small pink tongue out at him. Ryu smirked before crossing his arms over his chest just as she had.

"Keep your lips to yourself then." He shot at his younger sister. Sayuri glared before her eyes flickered towards Hachiro.

"Fine, me give Hachiro kisses instead." She informed him stubbornly as she made a move to crawl across her parents and over towards her little brother. Sasuke smirked as he watched his oldest son grab onto his daughters forearm and pull her back.

"I-I changed my mind." He mumbled, his cheeks red. Sayuri giggled before planting her lips on his cheek.

"Mwuh!" She smacked as she pulled away with a squeal of laughter.

********

* * *

****

I love my Uchiha babies. :D Ryu and Sayuri just make me smile all the time. And now they have a little brother! Hachiro Uchiha, born on Sasuke's birthday! I have a picture of the newest Uchiha on my profile that I drew of him. He's a cutie! Go look! :D

I hope you all liked this; I had fun writing it I must say. 'Sasuke the red eyed bastard' Sequel is still in progress. I have 19 reviews and only need one more for the Sequel to be posted as soon as it's done! Who's the lucky one to accomplish this? :D lol. Well, I still have a few more stories I have to finish and get up too. So keep in touch ;D

REVIEWS? :)


End file.
